BenCinta
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Bahkan, di ujung kata 'Benci' itu, terselip secuil makna cinta./"Aku menyukaimu, Neji-senpai! Kumohon jadilah pacarku."/AU/NejiTen XD/Dedicated for meong.nbuyung X3/RnR?/CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. Trouble is My Friend

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : BenCinta**

**Disclamer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Trouble is My Friend milik Lenka**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Cerita nyerempet ke teenlit campur nyinet, EYD agak kurang baku (untuk beberapa kalimat), Humor garing, Judul alay, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: meong . nbuyung **

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"HEI, KAU! YA, KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA, HAH?! CEPAT KE SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Atmosfer yang sejak awal sudah panas, sekarang makin menjadi-jadi saja. Sebabnya? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena aksi sang ketua OSIS yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat _Out of Character_. Oke, mungkin tak semua orang di sana mengenal laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja, seorang Hyuuga tidak mungkin berteriak-teriak kesetanan seperti itu, 'kan?

"LIHAT APA, HAH?! CEPAT LANJUTKAN PEKERJAAN KALIAN!" Lagi, pemuda tampan itu berseru galak ke arah junior-juniornya yang sempat membisu di tempat akibat ulahnya tadi. _Death glare_-nya menguar, meracuni seluruh jiwa yang berjarak lima puluh meter darinya. Tatapan pemuda itu begitu sengit, seakan mencabik-cabik manik gelap anak perempuan bercepol dua yang tadi dipanggilnya.

Tenten namanya, gadis yang—bahkan—belum sempat duduk menikmati bangku SMA-nya itu. Matahari yang menggantung perkasa di atas sana mengundang keluh kesah dari berbagai arah—terutama para siswa baru yang tengah mengikuti MOS, tak terkecuali Tenten.

Kedua lengan Neji disilang di depan dada, iris indahnya berkilat—tampak benar-benar menantang. "Kau dengar apa yang kuperintahkan tadi, hm?" selidik pemuda bersurai panjang itu. Perempuan di hadapannya mendesah berat, sembari mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya," jawab Tenten lemah, tenaganya telah terkuras setengah karena dipaksa membersihkan halaman sekolah di siang hari seperti ini. Diliriknya sekilas teman-teman seperjuangannya yang lain, yang juga memasang ekspresi kelelahan yang sama dengannya. Tenten merasa sedikit bangga karena daya tahan tubuhnya masih lebih kuat—melihat banyaknya siswi-siswi yang jatuh pingsan.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT, HAH? AKU DI SINI, ANAK BARU." Neji kembali mengomel, dengan _volume _suara yang menggelegar—entah sadar atau tidak. Senior yang berada dua tingkat di atas Tenten itu lalu menggeram halus, mengakibatkan rekan-rekan se-angkatannya—yang juga merupakan anggota OSIS—berjengit takut sambil menjaga jarak.

Tenten mencibir dalam diam, bibirnya ia gigit dengan gemas—berusaha menahan kekesalannya. Pandangannya menajam, menghujam manik _lavender _pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku punya nama, Neji-_senpai_," desisnya pelan, bagai dengungan nyamuk yang sulit tertangkap telinga.

Neji berdecak, map biru di genggamannya menghantam telak pucuk kepala Tenten. Erangan sakit terdengar, bersamaan dengan lengkungan tipis yang terpatri di bibir sang Hyuuga. "Aku tidak peduli itu, Anak Baru," balas Neji santai. Ups, rupanya pendengaran sang Hyuuga tak boleh dipandang remeh.

Tenten mendengus sebal, sendok sampah berbahan plastik di denggamannya seketika penyok dalam sekali cengkram. Jika saja suasana di sini sepi, maka Tenten tak akan ragu untuk membalas perbuatan senior sangarnya itu. Sekali tarikan napas, dan Tenten resmi menukar tatapan sinis Neji dengan sama sinisnya. Rasa sakit hatinya sekarang makin membengkak saja.

"_Senpai_," panggil Tenten pelan—susah payah menekan emosinya. Bahkan menyebut nama Neji pun ia sudah tak sudi. Bibir ranum itu kini tertarik perlahan, membentuk seulas senyum simpul. "Bisa tolong katakan alasan _Senpai _memanggilku ke sini?" tanya gadis tomboy itu dengan nada rendah—serendah-rendahnya. Dia akan benar-benar hancur jika berani melawan seniornya itu di sini—Tenten masih cukup waras untuk tidak menambah runyam masalahnya.

Melihat Tenten memasang topeng malaikatnya, Neji pun tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya—akibatnya, beberapa siswi jatuh pingsan, lagi. Oke, sebagian besar siswi-siswi itu pingsan memang dikarenakan _smirk _sang Hyuuga yang selalu otomatis tercetak setiap kali gadis bercepol dua itu terkena sial—entah itu karena dijahili oleh para senior atau karena kecerobohan Tenten sendiri.

"Kau pasti lelah berjemur di bawah terik matahari seperti ini," tebak Neji jitu. Tenten sedikit terpengarah, mulai berpikir bahwa _senpai _di depannya ternyata tak sekejam yang ia duga. Dengan antusias, gadis berhelai gelap itu mengangguk—mengharapkan toleransi kecil dari _senpai_-nya. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti tidak keberatan untuk membersihkan _toilet _di sekolah ini, bukan? Kujamin tak akan ada setitik sinar matahari pun yang akan menyengat kulitmu." _Smirk _sang Hyuuga semakin melebar.

Dalam hitungan detik, bahu Tenten langsung mengendur, ternyata dugaannya memang tidak keliru. Hyuuga Neji adalah senpai paling pilih jahat yang pernah ada.

.

Seraya mengangguk-angguk santai, Tenten terus menggosok lantai _toilet _sekolahnya dengan semangat. Alunan musik _semi-rock _yang terputar di mp3-nya mempermulus kerja rodinya yang terpaksa ia lakukan atas dasar perintah sang senior. Sesekali iris gadis berkulit sehat itu mengatup, menikmati setiap melodi lagu-lagunya melalui _headset _yang tertancap di kedua lubang telinganya.

Di bawah sana, tampaklah sekumpulan siswa-siswa baru yang berbaris rapih di pinggir-pinggir koridor—diizinkan beristirahat sejenak. Beberapa siswa terlihat saling mengakrabkan diri dengan berceloteh ringan, beberapa juga tampak asyik menikmati waktu istirahat mereka untuk bersantai sejenak—bersandar pada tembok koridor agar tak terjamah sinar mentari yang menguras peluh itu.

"Neji, kau lihat Tenten?" Lee—pemuda yang selalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai _rival _sang ketua OSIS—datang, berlari dengan penuh semangat menghampiri Neji yang tengah memberi pengarahan pada anggota OSIS yang lain. Ditatapnya punggung tegap Neji lurus-lurus, menunggu pemuda itu berbalik.

Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Neji pun menjawab dengan nada dingin. "Kuhukum," akunya jujur—sedikit tersenyum puas begitu membayangkan wajah tersiksa Tenten saat ini. Sayangnya, Neji tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Tenten sekarang.

Lee nyaris terjungkal ke belakang, membuat beberapa orang mendecih kesal karena hal itu tak benar-benar terjadi. Pemuda berseragam tenis itu kini menepuk pelan bahu Neji. Matanya membulat—oke, Lee memang sudah terlahir dengan mata seperti itu. "Dia salah apa lagi kali ini, eh?" tanyanya _kepo_. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pagi tadi, Tenten sudah diperlakukan 'spesial' oleh Neji. Dan jujur saja, Lee sangat prihatin pada juniornya itu.

Sekali mendengus, Neji pun menjawab pertanyaan Lee dengan ogah-ogahan. "Bukan urusanmu." Dan percakapan berakhir.

.

Telah terlampau satu jam lamanya semenjak para siswa baru diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menerima materi dari senior-senior mereka, namun Tenten masih belum juga kembali. Lee yang baru saja selesai berganti baju—usai latihan tenis—kembali mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan ikut ambil bagian dalam proses pemberian materi itu—berhubung Lee juga merupakan anggota OSIS.

Lepas menunaikan tugasnya, Lee pun memohon izin untuk keluar sebentar. Niat awalnya ingin memantau keadaan Tenten di kelas sebelah. Namun begitu melihat sang _rival _sedang memutar knop pintu _toilet _perempuan beberapa meter di hadapannya, Lee pun dengan refleks menyetop aksi gila kawannya itu.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Neji?!" pekiknya heboh, sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Neji yang resmi menyentuh knop pintu di depannya. Neji kembali menoleh, dan menatap Lee dengan pandangan angkuhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketusnya lagi, hendak melanjutkan aksi nekadnya.

Entah bagaimana, wajah Lee mendadak merona. Nah, terkutuklah siapapun yang menyaksikan adegan ini. Lee menahan pergelangan tangan Neji dengan wajah merona. Sementara pangeran es itu tengah menggenggam erat pintu _toilet _wanita di hadapannya dengan wajah tak tahan. Ya Tuhan, tak ada yang bisa berpikir jernih setelah melihat langsung kelakuan mereka kini.

"K-kau mau mengintip? Gila! Sadarlah Ne—"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Bodoh!" Ini entah Neji yang terlalu polos atau memang dia terlalu jenius. Sampai-sampai hal sesederhana ini saja tak ia perkirakan. Masuk ke _toilet _wanita artinya pelecehan seksual. Dan pemuda itu baru sadar sekarang?

Bagai tergigit ikan piranha, Neji langsung menarik kembali tangannya dengan sekali gerakan. Irisnya membulat, wajahnya juga ikut merona seperti Lee. Sedikit menenangkan diri, Hyuuga Neji akhirnya berhasil pulih dari ke-_OOC_-annya. Air mukanya kembali tenang meski agak sedikit pucat—mengingat ia tadi sempat melakukan kontak fisik selama beberapa detik dengan Lee.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari Anak Baru itu," jelasnya datar. Kening Lee mengerut, nyaris menyulap alis tebalnya terlihat menyatu. Bibirnya terbuka, ingin menginterupsi namun bergegas dipotong oleh Neji. "Aku memberinya hukuman untuk membersihkan _toilet_."

"Aaaa~" Gumaman absurd Lee mengudara, membuat Neji ingin segera menyingkir dari sana. Namun, baru sekali melangkah, sepatah kalimat yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Lee seakan menahannya—bagai ada jutaan paku yang menancap di telapak kakinya.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Neji. Sebentar lagi Tenten pasti akan kembali."

Dan langkah rakasasa pemuda tampan itu tak dapat terelakkan lagi. _Khawatir? Cih, mana mungkin_, bantah Neji dalam hati.

.

Hari semakin siang. Gumpalan awan-awan putih bergantung rendah di langit—berubah fungsi menjadi payung langit yang menaungi semua makhluk hidup di bawahnya. Tenten mendengus kesal, menatap iri anak-anak _club football _yang kini sedang menjalani pemanasan di lapangan bawah. _Mengapa cuaca tidak semendung ini tadi? _pikirnya sebal.

Sekilas, Tenten kembali melirik _senpai-senpai_-nya yang masih sibuk berceloteh ini-itu di depan kelas. Wajah gadis itu tertekuk, makin kesal pada _senpai _berambut merah muda yang kini tengah meliriknya dengan sinis. Sesaat yang lalu, Haruno Sakura—_senpai _berhelai _pink _itu—menyita paksa mp3 Tenten, akibat ulah Tenten yang kedapatan mendengarkan lagu sementara para _senpai_-nya sedang sibuk menerangkan sesuatu—entah apa—pada seisi kelas. Kesal, tentu saja. Padahal itu adalah benda kesayangan Tenten—setelah semua peralatan olah raganya, tentu.

Di kursi guru, Sakura mengangkat sebelah kakinya—_sit like a boss_. Iris _emerald_-nya mengerling Ino sejenak, memberi kode agar sahabat baiknya itu sedikit menghebohkan suasana.

"Oke, karena sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu kami jelaskan. Bagaimana jika kita bermain sejenak?" seru Ino girang, dengan pandangan menantang ke berbagai penjuru. Sorakan tak setuju terdengar dari arah penonton.

Dipengaruhi rasa penasaran, Sakura pun mengutak-atik mp3 milik salah satu adik kelasnya yang baru saja ia sita itu. Ditelusurinya setiap _playlist _yang ada, kurang menikmati lagu-lagu koleksi Tenten yang jauh dari kata _jazz_—musik kesukaan Sakura. Agak jijik dengan selera adik kelasnya—yang menurutnya sangat aneh—itu, Sakura pun berkeinginan untuk mengembalikan mp3 itu sesegera mungkin. Malas menyimpannya terlalu lama.

Belum sempat menyimpan kembali mp3 Tenten di saku seragamnya, teriakan heboh murid-murid baru di kelas itu langsung mencuri perhatian Sakura penuh-penuh. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu spontan melempar tatapan herannya pada biang kerok yang kini sedang berdiri kaku di depan kelas. Seorang gadis manis bercepol dua. Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan—entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Tenten dikerjai oleh rekan-rekannya.

Sementara Tenten, ia hanya bisa menunduk menahan rasa kesal dan malu yang menghinggapinya kini. Dia dipaksa menyanyi, di depan kelas—di hari pertama SMA-nya. Oke, kedengarannya dia memang benar-benar sial hari ini. Lepas memantapkan hatinya, Tenten pun tersenyum tipis pada _senpai _berambut pirang yang menunjuknya tadi. "Mau lagu apa, Ino-_senpai_?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Ino tersenyum menang, tak sia-sia ia menunjuk anak perempuan tomboy itu—dia cukup punya nyali, rupanya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ino langsung menyebut judul lagu yang dikehendakinya. "_Trouble is My Friend_." Senyum kemenangannya masih terpeta, sukses mengundang riuh tawa dari adik-adik kelasnya sedetik kemudian.

Tenten menelan _saliva_-nya dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering. Hei, semua orang juga tahu, Ino sengaja memilih lagu itu untuk mengejek Tenten, mengusiknya sebab hari ini ia telah menjadi sorotan seluruh anggota OSIS. Tenten lah anak paling menonjol di angkatannya. Wajar, sebab di hari pertama MOS-nya ini, dia sudah berhasil menarik perhatian sang Hyuuga—ketua OSIS yang terkenal dingin dan cuek. Itu sungguh prestasi langka.

"Tunggu apa lagi, hm?" desak Ino, tak tahan melihat Tenten berdiri berlama-lama di sampingnya.

Sakura yang ikut larut dalam suasana menegangkan—bagi Tenten—itu akhirnya angkat suara. "Bernyanyilah, setelah itu kukembalikan mp3-mu," tawarnya manis.

Sedetik kemudian, manik Tenten langsung berkilat penuh ketertarikan. Gadis bercepol itu mengangguk antusias, lalu membuka mulut dan mulai bernyanyi.

Detik seakan melambat, mengalir berirama sesuai tempo musik yang dinyanyikan Tenten. Lagu _Trouble is My Friend _yang dipopulerkan oleh Lenka mengalun merdu di telinga mereka. Err, suara Tenten tak bisa dikategorikan 'mengesankan' sebetulnya, tapi tidak buruk sama sekali. Ya, enak didengar lah~

Begitu Tenten menyudahi nyanyiannya—dengan hanya mengulang bagian _reff_-nya sekali—riuh tepuk tangan dari murid-murid baru langsung menyambutnya hangat. Bahkan ada yang berdecak kagum akibat aksi berani dan percaya diri Tenten tadi. Sang penyanyi dadakan pun langsung cengar-cengir gugup, agaknya tak menyadari bahwa suaranya tadi terdengar begitu lantang dan jernih. Jujur saja, Tenten melakukan semuanya demi mp3 miliknya, jangan menganggap remeh gadis mungil itu jika dia telah bertekad.

Begitu Ino hendak buka suara untuk mempersilahkan Tenten duduk, Sakura langsung bangkit dari bangkunya. Dia menggaet tangan Tenten dan tersenyum jahil menatap junior perempuannya itu. "Ikut aku, seluruh kelas harus tahu bahwa aku punya seorang junior hebat di sini," ucapnya penuh rasa bangga, dengan lagak sedikit memaksa. Melihat gelagat Tenten yang hendak menyangga, Sakura pun senantiasa memotong ucapan yang bahkan belum sempat keluar dari mulut Tenten. "Setelah ini aku berjanji akan mengembalikan mp3-mu," iming-imingnya lagi, sembari tersenyum lebar dan menarik paksa lengan Tenten keluar kelas.

.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," putus Sakura, begitu mereka—ia dan Tenten—tiba di depan pintu kayu coklat yang tertutup rapat itu. Kelas terakhir yang mesti dikunjungi Tenten jika ingin menyelamatkan mp3 malangnya. Menyanyikan lagu yang sama sebanyak empat kali sudah cukup ampuh membuat gadis manis itu mual. Dan sekarang, dia harus menyanyi sekali lagi. Oke, tak ada pilihan lain.

Sakura membuka pintu kelas di hadapannya dengan semangat. Dan tatapan tak suka dari sang ketua OSIS sukses membuat Tenten berjengit kaget. Ia pikir mereka telah salah pilih kelas.

"Neji, kau harus dengar suara emas juniorku ini," seru Sakura cepat di mulut pintu. Dalam hati, Tenten berharap Neji bergegas menggeleng dan mengusir mereka berdua pergi dari sana. Sungguh, Tenten tak ingin bernyanyi di—

"Buktikan."

—depan senior menyebalkannya itu.

Sakura melangkah dengan semangat, masih sambil mengamit lengan Tenten. Mereka berdua langsung menarik perhatian seluruh penjuru kelas—tak terkecuali sang Hyuuga. Dalam diam, manik _lavender _itu mengunci tatapannya rapat-rapat pada gadis bercepol yang memunggunginya kini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tenten. Dari ke—"

"Tunggu," potong Neji cepat. Tatapannya langsung menghujam Sakura yang tersenyum polos di dekat pintu. "Kau belum memberikannya nama julukan?" selidiknya tenang.

Sakura terbengong sesaat, ia lupa—sungguh. Akibat terlalu semangat menggotong Tenten berkeliling sejak tadi, ia sampai lupa pada perintah sang ketua OSIS itu. Meski Sakura yakin, Ino sudah menjalankan perintah itu sekarang—mengingat ia telah berada cukup lama di luar kelas Tenten. Dengan sedikit canggung, Sakura mengangguk penuh arti. Di ujung sana, Neji mendesah pelan. Ia menatap punggung Tenten sebentar.

"_Pandaman_."

"Apa?" Tenten menoleh, menatap Neji yang—sepertinya—sedang berbicara padanya tadi. Sepasang iris gelapnya berkedip dua kali, merespon ucapan kalem Hyuuga muda itu.

Malas ditatap dengan begitu intens oleh Tenten, Neji pun mengulang kembali ucapannya—padahal dia paling enggan melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. "Namamu, _Pandaman_," jelasnya singkat.

Tanpa sadar, rahang Tenten merosot turun dengan sendirinya—ia benar-benar terlihat dongkol sekarang. Sebelum bagian-bagian tubuh Tenten yang lain ikut merosot seperti rahangnya, Neji bergegas mengalihkan perhatian. "Cepat nyanyi," perintahnya santai. Tenten tersadar, buru-buru ia mengatup kembali rahangnya ke tempat semula. Kepalanya menoleh, melempar senyum canggung ke arah teman-teman barunya di depan sana. "_Pandaman_." Neji memanggil, Tenten menoleh malas.

Pemuda keturunan bangsawan itu menarik senyum satu sudutnya—menyeringai seksi. Seluruh siswa perempuan—terkecuali Tenten dan Sakura—langsung menyeka hidung mereka dengan kertas terdekat, berjaga-jaga jika saja mereka mimisan. "Berdiri di tengah-tengah," perintah sang Hyuuga. Tenten menurut, ia langsung memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah kelas. Hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, "_Pandaman_," Tenten terpaksa menekuk wajahnya sebal, Neji masih juga memotong tindakannya. "Sedikit ke kanan," komentar Neji tajam. Tenten bergeser ke kanan tanpa protes. "Ke depan selangkah." Tenten masih menurut patuh. "Kiri." Kali ini, Tenten harus menghela napas berat dulu sebelum menunaikan perintah senior menyebalkannya. "Oke, sekarang mundur." Dan sungguh, demi seluruh panda-panda di dunia, terkutuklah kau Hyuuga!

Murid-murid baru berdesas-desus kecil, menertawai Tenten yang sempat-sempatnya dijahili oleh senior mereka di depan umum. Sekarang, Tenten benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia bahkan tak juga buka suara meski Neji telah membungkam mulutnya semenit lamanya.

"_Pandaman_, mau ini atau tidak?" ancam Sakura di mulut pintu, sembari mengacungkan mp3 milik Tenten ke udara. Tenten mendengus malas sebelum mulai bernyanyi—lagi.

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyambut Tenten untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Meski sejak ia mulai bernyanyi, ada beberapa siswa yang berbisik-bisik ria entah apa di bangku mereka, tapi bisa dibilang hukuman—jika tak ingin disebut _show_—nya kali ini berjalan lancar. Sekarang, ia tinggal menagih janji manis senior beriris _emerald_-nya tadi.

"Bagaimana, Neji?" tanya Sakura penasaran, menunggu komentar sang ketua sebelum ia mengayun langkah meninggalkan kelas asuhan Neji itu.

"Hn." Dan sekarang, Hyuuga Neji persis menyebalkannya dengan pemuda berambut _raven _itu—menurut Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, berdecak sebal, lalu melangkah berbalik ke luar pintu—hendak meninggalkan Neji sejauh mungkin.

"Tunggu, Sakura. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Menunggu sesaat, Sakura pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Neji—meninggalkan sejenak Tenten yang sejak tadi mengekor bagaikan anak itik patuh di belakangnya.

Tenten menunggu. Satu menit. Sepuluh menit. Setengah jam. Dan bahkan, ini sudah terlampau lama dalam kamus Tenten—jika ia masih harus menghitung berapa lama Sakura meninggalkannya di sana. Tak lama kemudian, bel pulang berdering nyaring. Tenten melenguh, menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan sekali sentak. Ia beranjak dari koridor tersebut menuju kelasnya semula.

"Tenten," suara seorang laki-laki—yang Tenten hapal di luar kepala—sukses menahan langkah Tenten. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, lalu berbalik dengan perlahan. "Mau pulang bareng?" Dan lagi, Tenten tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya.

"_Arigatou_, Lee-_senpai_," ujarnya tulus, seraya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beriringan bersama Lee menuju kelas barunya.

Tepat lima belas meter di belakang sana, seorang pemuda tampan baru saja muncul dari balik tingkungan koridor. Ia menatap punggung kedua sejoli yang berlalu tadi dengan satu alis yang menukik naik. Tangan kananya mengepal, masuk kembali ke saku celananya sebelum ia mengayun langkah ringan menuju kelas asuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

Daaaaaan, akhirnya kesampeaaan XP *jingkrak-jingkrak* dari dulu pengen buat MC dengan pair NejiTen :3 #ditendang

Yosh, sejauh ini gimana, Meong? Aneh ya? Pasaran ya ceritanya? T^T maaaaaaf~ *ojigi* jangan ragu buat ngomong kalo kamu gapuas X'P Dan maaaf banget baru bisa penuhin request-anmu sekarang, hehe *nyengir* gomeeen~ *terjang Meong* XD

Gimana humornya? kerasa nggak? atau ini gapantas masuk genre humor? :'3

Ahya, banyak hal yang belum terungkap, pasti pada penasaran, kenapa Neji benci banget sama Tenten? kaaan? :p tapi gabakal kukasih tau XP tunggu aja, kalo memang penasaran, pasti rela dong ngikutin sampai tamat? XP #menghasut

Fic ini gajanji apdet cepet, mengingat utang-utangku yang lain (termasuk fic MC) masih banyak, hehe XP tapi sengaja kupub karna gaada gairah ngetik chapter kedua T^T berikan saya dorongan, biar bisa cepet-cepet apdeeet :') #ngenes

Yang mau apdetan BC (maaf judulnya alay :p) mana goyangannyaaaaah? #salahwoi

Arigatou :)


	2. A Duel!

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : BenCinta**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Cerita nyerempet ke teenlit campur nyinet, EYD agak kurang baku (untuk beberapa kalimat), Humor garing, Judul alay, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: meong . nbuyung :3**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Hinata! Hinata!" Seorang murid perempuan berseragam _sailor _berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sesosok gadis bersurai panjang yang asyik membaca buku di tempat duduknya. Gadis bernama Hinata itu menoleh terkejut ke arah anak perempuan berambut pendek yang berhenti tepat di depan bangkunya.

"A-a-ada apa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Neji-_senpai_!" Mendengar nama Neji dieluk-elukkan, Hinata spontan menutup buku bacaannya yang semula masih terbuka lebar. Ia menatap lekat gadis di depannya memohon penjelasan. "Neji-_senpai _akan bertanding _kendo _dengan Tenten."

.

Tepat ketika bel pulang berseru nyaring di sepanjang koridor, para murid-murid langsung menyerbu keluar dengan penuh antusias. Beberapa murid laki-laki bahkan berlari semangat menikung orang-orang di sepanjang koridor guna mendapat tempat terdepan di ruang latihan _club kendo _kelak.

Di lantai bawah tempat kelas para junior tingkat satu bermukim, seorang gadis bercepol dua tampak dikerumuni kawan-kawan sesama perempuannya. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya sambil membereskan peralatan tulis-menulisnya dengan santai.

"Tenten, jangan gila, hentikan ini."

"Iya, belum terlambat bagimu untuk mundur, Tenten."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa ganasnya Neji-_senpai _ketika bertarung."

"Dia mungkin tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari arena tanpa kekurangan satu anggota tubuh pun."

"Benar, hentikan ke—"

SRET

Tenten menutup rasleting tas punggungnya lalu menyampirkannya santai di lengan kanannya. Ia menatap satu per satu teman-temannya dengan senyum manis yang merekah lebar—senang juga diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Tak apa, _Minna_~ Aku yakin bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sana. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi ... tak ada kata mundur dalam kamusku."

Lepas mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dengan lancar dan penuh tekad, kerumunan gadis-gadis yang khawatir pada keselamatan teman sekelas mereka itu langsung cengo di tempat. _Apa gadis itu tidak punya rasa takut? _pikir mereka heran.

Tenten melenggang ringan menerobos kerumunan temannya, ia berjalan menuju ruang latihan _club kendo _tempat pertandingan—yang sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah—mereka berlangsung. Dalam hati, Tenten cukup penasaran, seberapa hebat Hyuuga Neji itu—mengingat omongan gadis-gadis tadi yang sedikit berlebihan kedengarannya.

Baru berjalan selangkah meninggalkan kelas, lengan Tenten tiba-tiba disangga oleh seorang gadis yang menunduk diam. Tenten mengenal gadis itu, mereka sekelas—meski jarang bersosialisasi karena jarak bangku mereka yang terpisah cukup jauh.

Hyuuga Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan cemas, ia memperhatikan mimik wajah Tenten yang masih tenang seolah esok matahari masih bersinar cerah. Hinata menggigit bibirnya singkat, sebelum berujar, "T-Tenten-_san_, kuharap kau mau membatalkan pertandingannya," pintanya canggung.

Tenten menaikkan satu alisnya, mengernyit heran akibat permintaan sang Hyuuga yang enggan ia sanggupi. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya polos.

Hinata menelan ludah, bahkan untuk berbicara dengan Tenten saja ia harus bersusah payah menahan kegugupannya seperti ini. "N-Neji-_nii _itu sangat—"

"Jika kau hanya ingin memuji-muji kehebatan _Nii-san_-mu itu, lebih baik gugurkan niatmu. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku," tegas Tenten mutlak.

"Ta-tapi Neji-_nii _terlalu berbahaya untukmu, Tenten-_san_. Dia tak bisa menahan diri jika sudah memulai pertarungan, dia tidak suka kekalahan—siapapun lawannya," jelas Hinata cepat, dalam satu tarikan napas.

Tenten mendengus. Ia tertawa cekikikan melihat ekspresi khawatir Hinata. Sungguh tak ia sangka, tadinya ia pikir Hinata hendak memintanya mundur karena tak percaya pada kemampuannya. Tapi, ternyata adik sepupu Neji itu sebenarnya sangat menghkawatirkan dirinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku jadi tidak perlu menahan diri juga."

Dan Tenten pun meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong di tempat, memproses ucapan ringan Tenten tadi baik-baik.

.

Ruangan berlantai kayu berukuran cukup besar itu kini dihuni oleh puluhan siswa-siswi dari beragam tingkat. Semuanya tampak sama antusias dan tertariknya dengan pertandingan yang akan dimulai sesaat lagi itu.

Kedua petarung sudah siap dengan _shinai* _mereka masing-masing. Neji berdiri angkuh di sudut barat, menyeringai tipis dalam balutan _hakama_* berwarna biru tua yang—entah bagaimana—malah membuatnya terlihat seksi—para gadis berteriak histeris akibat pemandangan langka ini.

Sementara, Tenten berdiri penuh percaya diri di sudut timur. Ia juga mengenakan baju yang sama dengan Neji, _hakama _sederhana tanpa _armour _pelengkap—mereka sepakat tidak menggunakannya. Gadis bercepol dua itu memutar _shinai_-nya dengan satu tangan, sebelum bertanya memecah kehebohan. "Sudah siap?"

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Hn. Kita mulai saja."

Kedua muda-mudi itupun saling bertukar senyum mengejek—tak sabar memulai _duel _mereka. Awal mula pertarungan ini sebenarnya hanya didasari persoalan yang cukup sepele. Neji dan Tenten tanpa sengaja bertemu di kantin. Tanpa sengaja mereka duduk di meja yang sama. Dan tanpa sengaja Neji menumpahkan minumannya di meja—terciprat ke dalam makanan Tenten yang bahkan belum tersentuh olehnya, padahal ia sedang lapar berat. Dipengaruhi perasaan jengkel dan lapar yang datang bertubi-tubi, Tenten pun dengan lantangnya mengajak Neji ber-_duel_—sepulang sekolah. Tantangan tegas yang dilayangkan oleh Tenten dengan _volume _suara yang super itu membuat seisi kantin tercenang hebat—Neji pun tak mungkin menolak.

Dan ... di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di tengah pusat kerumunan penonton yang tak sabar melihat seberapa hebat kemampuan mereka memainkan pedang bambu itu. Peraturannya sederhana, siapa yang sudah tak sanggup bertarung—angkat tangan dan melepas _shinai_-nya—maka dialah yang kalah. Tak ada tenggang waktu, jadi mereka berdua bisa menikmati permainannya sepuas mungkin.

Sang ketua _club kendo _memberi kode dari sudut tengah. Tenten dan Neji lekas ber-_ojigi _satu sama lain—salah satu tradisi. Lepas itu, pemuda pirang yang menjabat sebagai wasit dadakan itu langsung mengangkat tangannya, pertanda bahwa pertandingan boleh dimulai.

Para penonton memasang mata mereka baik-baik, mengamati gerak-gerik Neji dan Tenten yang sangat cekatan. Ketika Neji menyerang, Tenten akan memasang kuda-kuda kuat untuk bertahan—begitu pun sebaliknya. Dalam detik-detik awal pertarungan ini saja, atmosfer sudah panas akibat gerakan-gerakan hebat kedua petarung di arena sana itu.

Tenten mengayun _shinai_-nya keras-keras ke arah bahu kanan Neji—yang beruntung sempat ditangkis oleh sang Hyuuga. Mereka bertahan beberapa detik dalam posisi itu, saling mendorong dan bertahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tenaga Tenten boleh juga, hampir sebanding dengan kekuatan kaum adam macam Neji—sungguh mengesankan. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Neji mendorong mundur Tenten dengan _shinai_-nya. Ia menyeringai puas melihat gadis bercepol dua itu terpaksa melepas serangannya tadi.

Tenten kembali bersiap dengan _shinai _di depan wajah. Ia memandang Neji dengan serius, mencari titik kelemahan senior angkuhnya itu—pasti ada. Sejak kecil, Tenten sudah mengenal _kendo_—ia terbilang sangat berbakat dalam berbagai macam olah raga, termasuk ini. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia dikalahkan oleh manusia es macam Neji—_tidak boleh_, batinnya menyemangati.

Serangan dan tangkisan saling beradu kembali, membuat bunyi hantaman _shinai-shinai _mereka menggema keras dalam ruangan yang hening itu. Naruto mengamati kedua petarung—profesional—itu dengan seksama. Tenten merupakan junior kebanggaannya—yang paling hebat di antara yang terhebat. Naruto akui, Tenten memiliki ketangkasan dan kelincahan yang sangat berguna untuknya, mengingat tubuhnya tergolong mungil dibanding pemuda-pemuda yang sering adu kekuatan dengannya kala latihan _club_.

Meski Tenten adalah perempuan, tapi kekuatannya jauh melebihi itu—sungguh. Naruto saja hampir kalah sewaktu melakukan uji coba pertarungan dengan Tenten sebulan yang lalu. Gadis itu tidak main-main dalam bertarung, ia memanfaatkan segala celah yang ada untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Jadi, bagi mereka yang meremehkan Tenten hanya karena dia seorang perempuan, pasti akan menyesal ketika sudah bertekuk lutut di depan Tenten.

Manik _shappire _Naruto berpindah, melirik cermat Neji yang terus bergerak mengayun _shinai_-nya. Pemuda satu itu juga tak boleh dipandang remeh, bisa dikatakan kekuatan Neji sebanding dengan Naruto. Sewaktu pemuda bersurai panjang itu berada di tingkat satu, ia sempat terdaftar dalam keanggotaan _club judo _beberapa bulan lamanya. Terakhir kali bertarung dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto menang tipis darinya—sangat tipis. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyebut itu sebagai kemenangan, ia hanya sedikit beruntung sebab lantai yang dipijak Neji sedikit licin hingga pertahanan Hyuuga itu lemah di saat-saat terakhir—jika tidak, Naruto mungkin akan kalah.

Kedua muda-mudi itu merupakan petarung yang handal. Naruto tak berani memprediksi siapa yang akan menang, melihat dari kelihaian mereka mengayun _shinai_. Neji mungkin sudah lama tidak memegang pedang bambu itu, jadi gerakannya sedikit kaku tak seperti dulu. Dan Tenten yang hampir setiap harinya mengasa kekuatan agaknya cukup sebanding dengan Neji. Sepasang _shappire _Naruto masih mengawasi keduanya dengan penuh semangat—penasaran sekaligus deg-degan.

BRUK

Tenten terjatuh dalam posisi telentang. Kedua tangannya susah payah menahan _shinai_-nya di depan wajah, menghalau serangan Neji yang sangat kuat sesaat tadi. Satu kaki Tenten masih tertekuk menapak lantai, sementara yang lain sudah terbujur lemah. Hyuuga Neji menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya dengan sepasang kaki yang menghimpit perut Tenten. Seringai kemenangan Neji terpeta jelas, membuat Tenten mendengus di sela-sela helaan napasnya yang memburu.

Setetes keringat terjatuh dari ujung dagu Neji, bersamaan dengan hembusan napas hangatnya yang menerpa wajah Tenten yang hanya berjarak dua jengkal darinya. Keduanya sudah terengah-engah, dengan napas memburu, keringat yang membajir, deru jantung yang berpacu abnormal, dan tatapan sengit membunuh satu sama lainnya. Mereka tak sadar bahwa posisi mereka saat ini mampu membuat sejumlah anak perempuan memekik heboh dengan rona merah di wajah mereka.

"Kau akan kalah," desis Neji penuh tekanan, masih sambil mengadu _shinai_-nya dengan _shinai _Tenten.

Di bawahnya, gadis bercepol dua itu terkekeh pelan, merasa ucapan Neji tadi bagaikan sebuah guyonan semata. "Kau yang akan kalah, _Sen-pai_," desisnya balik, dengan penekanan penuh pada kata _'senpai' _barusan.

"_Pandaman_," panggil Neji dengan suara yang sedikit serak, mengakibatkan ucapannya itu tak terdengar baik oleh kerumunan penonton meski suasana masih sehening tadi.

Tenten bergedik, ia merasakan himpitan Neji yang semakin mengerat di bagian perutnya. Perlahan, Neji melepaskan tangan kirinya yang semula menggenggam erat _shinai _miliknya. Tapi, serangan Neji tidak berkurang kekuatannya—masih sama seperti tadi bagi Tenten.

Dengan gerakan lembut, tangan kiri Neji turun menyusuri pelipis Tenten yang tertempeli keringat. Ia mengusapnya pelan sembari terus menyusuri pipi kanan Tenten yang mulai merasa pertahanannya nyaris roboh—ia susah payah mengendalikan diri akibat gerakan jari-jari Neji yang membelai sisi wajahnya.

Tak ada yang menyadari dengan pasti kelakuan Neji kini, sebab surai panjang pemuda itu—yang sudah lepas dari kaitannya—menjutai bebas menutupi sisi kiri-kanan sebatas lantai kepala Tenten terbaring.

Tenten berusaha keras mengendalikan napasnya yang semakin memburu, dihadapkan dengan tatapan intens pemuda bermanik _lavender _itu rupanya cukup ampuh membuat Tenten serdikit uring-uringan seperti ini. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada _shinai_-nya yang—tanpa ia sadari—mulai melemah pertahanannya. Namun, Neji tak mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghabisi Tenten—dia masih ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dengan junior menyebalkannya itu.

Begitu sampai di daerah dagu, ibu jari Neji berhenti sejenak di situ. Ia memandangi bibir mungil Tenten yang sedikit terbuka untuk meraup oksigen.

_Shit! _maki Neji dalam hati, ia sempat tergoda mencicipinya—jika tidak lekas-lekas ia tepis dengan akal sehatnya. Jika mereka hanya berdua, mungkin saja, tapi jika penontonnya sebanyak ini maka—tidak tidak! Neji berkedip cepat, menendang pikiran kotornya tadi jauh-jauh.

Pemuda itu melempar kembali _lavender_-nya pada manik gelap Tenten. Gadis di bawahnya itu sudah kehabisan tenaga sepertinya. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat sedikit gugup dan ketakutan—hal yang sangat jarang ia temukan di wajah cantik junior perempuannya itu.

Neji kembali menyeringai, ia mendapat ide bagus. Dibelai-belainya sisi wajah Tenten dengan lembut, membuat sang empunya merasa digelitik sampai merinding hebat. Gadis itu bergedik ngeri akibat aksi Neji yang tak ia duga. "Menyerah saja," gumam Neji pelan. Diam-diam, ia membunuh jarak antar wajahnya dan wajah Tenten dengan mendorong _shinai_-nya lebih bertenaga lagi.

Tenten terdiam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun—membuat Neji merasa di atas angin. "Atau kau ingin aku ...," jeda lagi, pemuda itu menyeringai seksi sembari terus mendekatkan wajahnya pelan-pelan. Satu hembusan napas dari sang Hyuuga, dan Tenten mendadak tersadar, tamatlah riwayatnya!

Neji mengumpat, gadis itu jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang ia duga rupanya. Seingainya semakin lebar, "Aku akan menc—"

"YA AMPUN, HINATA-_SAN_!"

Perhatian Neji langsung tercuri penuh oleh teriakan heboh dari arah depan pintu ruangan itu. Siswa-siswi yang lain banyak yang berhamburan mendekati sumber jeritan, meski beberapa di antaranya terlihat tak ambil pusing dan tetep memilih menyaksikan Hyuuga Neji yang kini sudah terbanting kasar ke lantai.

Ya, sewaktu Neji menoleh ke arah pintu—dan melihat sendiri adik sepupunya jatuh pingsan di sana. Tenten langsung memanfaatkan kelengahan Neji untuk berbalik menang. Ia mendorong kuat-kuat Neji sambil menghempas jatuh _shinai_-nya ke sisi kanan Neji. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam tiga detik terakhir itu. Semuanya mendadak terbalik, posisinya yang—seharusnya—di atas Tenten kini terbaring kaku di bawah.

Tenten mendengus kesal melihat wajah terkejut Neji—ia tak puas. Sungguh tak puas jika di saat-saat pertarungannya sudah serius seperti ini, lawannya malah mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah 'gangguan' yang tiba-tiba menyela. Gadis berwajah masam itu bangkit dari posisinya. Naruto berteriak kencang mengungumkan kemenangan Tenten. Usai ber-_ojigi _ke arah Naruto, Tenten pun langsung beranjak ke ruang ganti—meninggalkan Neji yang masih terbengong memandang punggung gadis itu.

_'Apa yang dipikirkannya? Mengapa ia tak terlihat senang sedikit pun?'_

.

Neji berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menghantam kerumunan orang di koridor yang menghalangi jalannya. Rambut panjangnya masih tergerai bebas tanpa sempat ia ikat lagi—pikirannya kalut, tertuju pada sang adik yang kabarnya sudah dibawa oleh Naruto langsung ke ruang UKS. Salahkan dirinya yang sempat terpaku di lantai untuk beberapa saat, sebelum sepenuhnya sadar bahwa tadi Hinata pingsan tiba-tiba di depan pintu.

Tanpa ragu sama sekali, Neji membanting pintu UKS dengan panik. Dan _lavender_-nya langsung tertumbuk pada figur Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan wajah sedikit pucat di atas ranjang, ditemani Naruto di sisi ranjangnya. Neji berjalan pelan, menepuk pundak Naruto seraya memberinya kode 'terimakasih dan pergilah' yang langsung dimengerti pemuda pirang itu.

Kini, ruang UKS hanya dihuni oleh dua sosok keturunan Hyuuga itu. Neji menatap Hinata lekat, adik sepupunya itu memang mudah sekali jatuh pingsan. Kali ini pun, Neji tak mengerti mengapa Hinata bisa tiba-tiba pingsan di sana—ia sama sekali tak paham akan kebiasaan pingsan Hinata ini. Tapi—dilihat dari lokasi tempat Hinata pingsan—itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

.

Seorang gadis manis berambut gelap berlari kencang menuju ke arah gerbang belakang sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ia mencengkram tas punggungnya—yang hanya tersampir di bahu kanannya saja—dengan bengis, merasa bagaikan pecundang terhebat di seluruh dunia. Ia kalah, ia nyaris kalah—jika saja perhatian Neji tidak teralihkan. Kelihatannya dia memang curang, memanfaatkan kelengahan Neji untuk membalik keadaan. Dia ... merasa tak pantas mendapat segala macam pujian yang didengarnya tadi dari para kawan-kawannya yang menyempatkan diri menonon pertarungan mereka.

Tenten mengerem laju larinya dengan tiba-tiba, ia mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Napasnya terengah lagi, jantungnya pun berpacu cepat—meski anehnya perutnya tidak dikerubungi kupu-kupu seperti perasaannya sewaktu berhadapan dengan Neji tadi. Tenten membungkukkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Ia melenguh kecil, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebongkah batu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Aaaw!"

"Eh?" Tenten mendongak refleks, dipandanginya pemuda brambut _bob _yang kini sedang mengelus-elus tulang betisnya dengan erangan sakit itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sok tegar, padahal hatinya menangis pilu menahan tulang betisnya yang ber-nyut-nyut ria. "Lee-_senpai_?!" pekik Tenten terkejut.

.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCINYA!" Tenten berteriak kencang menyahut ucapan Lee dari sudut depan. Ia mengayun raketnya kuat-kuat hingga bola bekel itu melesat kencang menuju daerah Lee.

Pemuda berkaos hijau itu berlari lincah ke sudut kanan, bersiap memukul balik serangan Tenten. "SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD?" teriaknya sekuat mungkin. Maklum, lapangan tenis itu tidak cukup kecil untuk dipakai berbisik-bisik pelan. Dan berhubung di sana hanya ada mereka, jadi tak masalah rasanya jika berteriak besar-besar seperti tadi.

Tenten mengambil ancang-ancang. Matanya menatap tajam bola berwarna hijau menyala yang terbang ke arahnya itu. "SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN _DIA_, LEE-_SENPAI_!" bentaknya penuh emosi—ia memang gampang tersulut jika sedang labil seperti ini.

Lee terkekeh pelan, dalam hati ia mendesis girang, _'Pukulan Tenten lumayan kuat, aku harus sering-sering mengajaknya bermain tenis!'_

Dengan profesional, Lee berhasil memutar balik sang bola. Tenten pun tampak mulai terbiasa dengan permainan tempo cepat Lee. Ia tak tampak kewalahan menghadapi pemuda penggila tenis itu sama sekali.

"MEMANG KALIAN BERTENGKAR LAGI?"

Tenten mendengus, ia memukul kuat-kuat bola di sisi kirinya setelah melompat lincah ke sana. "KAMI BERTANDING!"

Serangan Tenten jadi berkali lipat lebih kuat sekarang, membakar semangat Lee semakin membara. Dalam benaknya, pelatih tenisnya itu sedang berseru kencang sembari mengacungkan jempolnya dengan latar matahari tenggelam—_Bakar semangat mudamu!_

Slogan sang _Sensei _mengalun merdu di telinga Lee. Pemuda itu menghantam keras bola dari Tenten. "BERTANDING APA?"

Tenten melompat dengan gerakan ekstrim ke sisi kiri—itu sudut kelemahannya. Beruntung, ia sempat menghalau bola yang melaju kencang itu hingga terpantul kembali. "_KENDO_!"

Lee terbelalak kaget—ia tahu seberapa hebatnya Neji dalam olahraga pedang itu—cepat-cepat ia maju hendak menangkis bola yang mengarah tepat padanya sebelum berujar, "SIAPA YANG MENANG?"

Tenten terpaku, kejadian tadi mendadak menyusup ke dalam celah kepalanya. Kembali terputar ulang bagai film lama hitam-putih yang memainkan gejolak batinnya. Ia meremas kuat raket tenis dalam genggamannya. Giginya bergemeletuk, kepalanya menunduk penuh kesal. Ia sungguh tak tahu mesti menjawab pertanyaan Lee dengan bagaimana.

"TENTEN!"

Dan seruan Lee pun menjadi _backsound _nista hantaman keras bola bekel yang menyentil dahi Tenten. Gadis itu langsung mundur dengan gegabah, ia mengadu kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya yang—pasti—akan benjol. Raket di genggamannya seketika lepas, bersamaan dengan buyarnya khayalan reka ulang kejadian memalukan tadi dalam benaknya. Ia jatuh terduduk, meruntuki kebodohannya yang sempat melamun di tengah-tengah pertandingan tenisnya dengan Lee.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Lee melesat cepat menghampiri Tenten dan langsung berhenti tepat di depan gadis bercepol itu.

Tenten mendongak, pandangannya mengabur—ia tak bisa melihat siluet Lee dengan baik, tapi ia tetap memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. "A-aku tak apa-apa, Lee-_senpai_."

.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi penuh wibawa tengah berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju lokernya. Ia membuka laci sepatunya dengan tidak bersemangat lalu memakainya asal-asalan. Pikirannya kembali melayang, mengulang ucapan Hinata terus-menerus—yang entah bagaimana menancap dalam di ulu hatinya.

_'A-aku pingsan karena tak sengaja melihat Neji-nii dan Tenten-san sedang b-be-ber-c-ci—'_

Yang sebenarnya tak dapat tuntas karena wajah gadis pemalu itu sudah merah bak kepiting rebus yang direbus ulang. Neji tak ingin ambil resiko, Hinata bisa pingsan lagi jika ia memaksa mendengar penjelasan gadis itu sampai tuntas. Tapi, ia juga tak habis pikir, mengapa Hinata sempat berpikir macam-macam seperti—tunggu, posisinya tadi memang cukup 'mencurigakan'. Apalagi Hinata mengaku ia baru saja tiba dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan tak senonoh itu begitu membuka pintu. Dan secara otomatis, gadis itu tepar menghantam lantai.

Neji menutup wajahya dengan satu tangan, merasa bodoh sekaligus malu karena sudah membuat kesalahpahaman ini terjadi. Begitu kondisi Hinata sudah lumayan, pemuda itu langsung menyetujui usul Naruto untuk mengantar Hinata pulang dengan mobil pribadinya—mengingat Neji hari ini hanya membawa motor.

Sekali usap, ekspresi pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali datar seperti biasanya. Ia bangkit berdiri lepas mengikat tali sepatunya baik-baik. Sebenarnya, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi—ekspresi Tenten yang terbilang jauh dari kata senang. Ia melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana cara juniornya itu menatapnya sebelum bangkit meninggalkannya di sana. Ada yang aneh, dan ia ingin memastikannya sendiri. Tapi, naasnya lagi, Tenten sudah tidak berada di sana begitu ia kembali.

Pasrah, Neji pun beranjak pulang ke kediamannya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci motor _sport _putihnya dari dalam kantong celana seragamnya sebelum naik dan mulai memacu motornya. Samar-samar, ketika ia melaju melewati gerbang, ia melihat siluet Tenten sedang berjalan keluar—hampir saja Neji menyetop motornya hendak menepi. Namun, gagasannya itu bergegas ia lempar jauh-jauh begitu melihat sang gadis tak berjalan sendirian. Sebab di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berkostum hijau sedang tertawa lebar sembari mengelus-elus dahi Tenten. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan—Neji tek peduli—yang pasti, pemandangan—sedikit—mengejutkan tadi berhasil memancing sang Hyuuga untuk memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang lebih gila.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

**Shinai* = Pedang tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari bambu**

**Hakama* = Baju khusus yang biasanya dipakai dalam olah raga kendo**

Wakakakak~ selesai hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam XP *plak* maaf kalau kurang berkenan, sense of humor-ku mendadak lenyap diterpa angin malam #woi

Jadi, mungkin genrenya akan berubah jadi drama fufufu~ senang bisa mempermainkan NejiTen sedikit lebih ekstrim lagi *ngakak nista* :v

Ini kelewat panjang ya? :/ maaf, saya kebiasaan ngetik chapter panjang soalnya, hehe :''3 #ditimpukuang

Makasih buat yang udah nyempatin review :3

** meong . nbuyung: **eeh? kamu maunya canon? yaaah~ waktu itu kan saya nanya, kamu maunya yang gimana, tapi kamunya nggak ngomong :'''3 Ntar deh yaa~ kalo ada ide lagi, saya bikinin fic canon :3 wkwkwk, itu berdasarkan kisah nyata *ngenang masa smp* temenku, mentang-mentang pas disuruh nyanyi suaranya dia bagus, para senior malah menggotong dia ke 9 kelas lainnya =3= kasian #woi apdet ^^

**Alifa Cherry Blossom: **Al, kita samaa X''3 saya juga ngeship mereka banget T^T meski hint-nya kurang, tapi gapapalah~ wkwk :v *ditendang* SasuSaku? adakook nanti XP cinta-cintaannya rumit nih, liat aja ntar *ngakak nista*

**Guest**: Tsundere? wakakak :v *toel bang Neji* bang Neji benci Tenten, emang nggak keliatan ya? :/ dia belum (sadar) suka Tenten wkwk :3 ntar liat aja, seberapa tsunderenya babang Neji XP #disepak maaf nggak apdet cepet :''3

**Guest **(yang ke 2): nggak OS, ini jadinya kepanjangan kalo OS :3 *alesan* makasih :3 si ayam tetep kok sama Sakura fufufu :3 tapi mereka munculnya mungkin rada belakangan ya :/ #plak

**Fumiyo Nakayama.71: **nyerah apa inii? :O nyerah ngelawan bang Neji? wkwkwk :v kuusahain karakternya Tenten IC, meski si Neji berubah jadi mirip yang RTN di chapter ini *ngakak puas* #dibakar apdet~ ^^

**fire at winter**: maap nggak ada kilat :''3 ujan aja nggak T^T #salahfokus ini apdeeet~ makasih :3

**sasa-hime**: makasih :3 ini apdeeet~ ^^

**larass1096gmail . com**: Neji cemburu? WUAT? APA KATA DUNIA? :O *ditendang* ehm, Neji belum cemburu kok :''3 *apanya* apdet~ makasih :3

Berkenan mereview? ^^

Arigatou :)


	3. Threesome!

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : BenCinta**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Cerita nyerempet ke teenlit campur nyinet, EYD agak kurang baku (untuk beberapa kalimat), Humor garing, Judul alay, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Meong . nbuyung**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Aku menyukaimu, Neji-_senpai_! Kumohon jadilah pacarku."

Hyuuga Neji menatap prihatin junior perempuan di depannya yang sedang membungkukkan badan dengan gugup. Laki-laki tampan itu mendengus dalam hati, cukup bosan 'ditembak' oleh para kaum hawa seperti ini. Padahal sedikit pun ia tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya itu—tidak, bukan berarti Neji gay.

Satu menit berlalu, Neji masih sibuk dengan khayalannya—mengalkulasi jumlah gadis yang telah ditolaknya sampai sekarang. Sedikit di bawah si Bokong Ayam memang, tapi jumlahnya sama sekali tak bisa dikategorikan sedikit.

"Maaf." Dan sepatah kata Neji itupun, tampaknya cukup ampuh membuat gadis berbandana coklat itu menegang syok. Kepalanya perlahan terangkat, ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan sakit hatinya di depan pangeran sekolah itu.

"Tak apa, Neji-_senpai_!" Bagaikan pelari _marathon _profesional, gadis itu langsung lenyap dalam sekali kedipan mata. Neji pun sampai celingak-celinguk heran saking _speechless_-nya.

Pemuda keturunan bangsawan itu kembali mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi panjang di taman sekolah. Niat awalnya, sore ini ia ingin menjernihkan pikiran di sana—sekedar melepas penat akan tumpukan berkas yang mesti ia sortir di dalam ruangan OSIS-nya yang legendaris. Ya, masa jabatannya sudah hampir habis—seiring dengan menipisnya hari-hari SMA-nya.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan seperti itu bisa ia serahkan pada sekretarisnya, tapi maklumlah bagaimana peringai si Hyuuga itu. Super perfeksionis—semuanya harus sesuai dengan harapannya. Salah sedikit saja, maka ia akan mengkritik sang sekretaris dengan tak segan—akibatnya belakangan ini sekretarisnya mulai menderita jatuh mental. Salahkan Neji yang diberkahi lidah super tajam—dalam artian berbeda dengan Orochimaru-_sensei_, tentu saja.

Tiupan angin membelai lembut sisi wajah Neji yang terlihat amat rupawan. Beberapa _fansgirl _yang diam-diam mengintipnya dari semak-semak berduri cekikikan berjamaan begitu melihat keelokan pangeran pujaan mereka kini.

Fuuh~ Neji tak peduli. Ia tetap diam di tempat menikmati semilir angin yang bermain dengan helaian panjangnya yang sengaja diikat di bagian bawah. Pikirannya sedang terbelenggu sekarang, lupakan sejenak wajah angker Hinata yang tiap hari menyambutnya setiap kali mereka berpapasan—sejak insiden itu, rupanya Hinata masih trauma dekat-dekat dengan Neji. Lupakan juga gosip miring yang menerpa adik gadisnya itu dengan pemuda Uzumaki yang waktu itu tanpa sengaja kepergok anak-anak sekolahan sedang mengantar Hinata pulang di kediamannya—itu perintah Neji, tak apa. Lupakan pula bisikan Orochimaru-_sensei _yang tak pernah lelah menanyakan resep turun-temurun kaum Hyuuga hingga memperoleh rambut panjang sehat tak berketombe lebat mengkilat sepanjang hari seperti milik Neji—lupakan, lupakan gombalan Orochimaru di _lab _tadi.

Demi apapun, Neji tak akan membocorkan rahasia keluarga! Terlebih, Orochimaru hanya menawarkan _voucher creambath _di salon sebanyak dua lembar, kalau tiga mungkin Neji akan berpikir ulang—tidak! Tepis pikiran nista itu dari pikiranmu, Hyuuga!

"Uhm," dehaman Neji mengudara pelan. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisi duduk _a la_ bangsawannya yang tadi sedikit miring akibat pikirannya yang salah fokus. Otak Hyuuga Neji memang terlalu jenius, sampai-sampai bisa bercabang tiga seperti tadi.

Oke, kembali ke pangkal permasalahan yang diderita pemuda kharismatik itu.

_Duel_-nya kemarin yang berkhir _sad ending_—kekalahan mutlak untuk dirinya. Cukup menjatuhkan harga diri, sebenarnya. Tapi, berhubung Neji adalah orang yang cuek dan tidak gampang dirayu—Neji tersenyum dalam hati—maka ia tetap _stay cool _dan bertingkah seperti biasa, seolah tak terjadi apapun kemarin. Padahal sudah banyak teman-teman gaulnya yang meledeknya ini-itu—dikalahkan oleh seorang junior, perempuan lagi!

Bagi Neji, ini bukan masalah ia dikalahkan oleh junior perempuan atau laki-laki, ini masalah orang yang mengalahkannya—Tenten! Seandainya bukan Tenten, maka Neji tak akan ambil pusing atas peristiwa kemarin—lagi pula ia juga kalah terhormat, lengah akibat robohnya Hinata. Ya, meski itu tak mengubah apapun—ia memang sudah kalah.

Neji kembali putar otak, ekspresi Tenten kemarin benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Perempuan itu menang, 'kan? Lalu, mengapa ia terlihat kesal seperti itu? Seharusnya ia senang bisa mengalahkan si Hebat Hyuuga Neji. Jika Neji yang berada di posisi Tenten, maka pemuda itu pasti sudah mengejek juniornya sepuas-puasnya—melampiaskan kekesalannya yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun pada Tenten.

Huh, 'kan? Neji jadi teringat peristiwa memalukan itu lagi. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu menggeleng _elegant_, berupaya menepis memori masa kecilnya yang nyaris terputar ulang dalam benaknya. Sudahlah, memikirkan gadis bercepol dua itu memang sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan Neji—jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan perutnya mendadak mengalami kontraksi.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, memutar arah kembali menuju ruang OSIS yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari sana.

"Hai, Neji~" Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menyapa Neji ramah begitu pemuda itu membuka pintu ruang OSIS yang semula hanya ia huni seorang diri—anggota OSIS yang lainnya setahunya sudah pulang duluan sehabis rapat tadi.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Hn." Alisnya menukik sebelah memperhatikan kesibukan teman sekelasnya itu yang terlihat asyik mengutak-atik _gadget_-nya sambil sesekali terkikik geli. Berusaha tak menghiraukan itu, Neji pun mulai menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjanya—bersiap memulai tugasnya lagi.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke-_kun_." Seolah paham arti tatapan Neji yang menusuk tadi, Sakura angkat bicara. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar _gadged_-nya untuk melempar seulas senyum simpul pada Neji—seolah memohon izin agar ia bisa memanfaatkan fasilitas _AC _dan _Wifi _gratis di ruang OSIS lebih lama lagi. Neji manggut-manggut mengerti, ia kembali menunduk menekuni dokumennya. "Kau tahu sendiri ekskul basket itu berlangsung sangat lama," keluh Sakura pelan, tampak mulai bosan dengan benda mungil di genggamannya.

Neji melirik Sakura sekilas—yang masih bersandar malas pada dinding ruang OSIS sambil berselonjor kaki. "Ekskul basket baru bubar pukul setengah enam nanti. Kau yakin akan menunggunya?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela satu arah—yang memungkinkannya melihat ke luar tapi tak memungkinkan orang luar melihat ke dalam—menuju ke arah pemuda tampan berwajah _stoic _itu. "Kami sudah janji akan pulang bersama," jawabnya sedikit malu.

Uchiha Sasuke terkenal akan sikap dinginnya pada gadis-gadis—belum pernah ada satu gadis pun yang bisa menaklukkannya. Dan sekarang? Ia meminta Sakura—anak OSIS biasa yang belakangan ini digosipkan dekat dengannya—untuk menunggunya agar bisa pulang bersama? Jika Neji mau, ia bisa saja menyebarkan berita ini untuk memperhangat gosip kedua sejoli itu—tapi tidak, itu sangat bukan Hyuuga Neji.

Dan lagi, Sasuke pasti tak asal meminta Sakura pulang bersama—pemuda itu bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah mengumbar janji.

Sunyi akhirnya kembali melanda ruang OSIS yang cukup besar itu. Neji dan Sakura sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada percakapan lagi, sampai ketika sebuah bola sepak—yang entah datang dari mana—menghantam kaca depan ruang OSIS. Beruntung kaca riben tebal itu tidak sampai pecah atau tergores—Neji bisa mengamuk kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Belum sempat bangkit memastikan siapa yang berani menampar kaca ruangannya dengan sebuah bola yang ditendang cukup kuat—tebukti dari bunyi gedebuknya yang besar tadi—seorang laki-laki berambut _bob _sudah berlarian semangat memungut sang bola. Neji mendesah, malas meladeni pemuda hiperaktif itu.

"Lee dan junior perempuan itu—siapa lagi, namanya? Te—Tenten, 'kan? Ah, mereka akrab, ya?" Sakura mencoba membuka obrolan baru, diam bermenit-menit lamanya memang bukan gaya gadis ramah itu.

Sakura mengerling Lee dan Tenten yang sedang berbincang heboh sembari terkekeh senang di luar sana—membuat Neji menautkan alis berusaha membaca gerakan mulut mereka. "Akrab?" tanya Neji balik, tampak ragu sepertinya.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Aku sering tanpa sengaja mendapati mereka pulang bersama. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga terlihat sangat menikmati kebe—hei! Mau ke mana kau, Neji?"

"_Toilet_, kenapa? Kau mau ikut, hm?"

.

Neji menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca _wastafel _mengkilap pada _toilet _sekolahnya yang tak dihuni siapapun selain dia. Aneh, mengapa tadi ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak dan berlalu ke _toilet _seenak dengkulnya—meninggalkan penjelasan panjang lebar Sakura yang sudah ia pahami betul akan mengarah ke mana.

Kedekatan Lee dan Tenten.

Uhm, ia benar-benar muak mendengar nama Tenten—apalagi jika ditambah dengan nama Lee. Tenten dan Lee sama-sama menyebalkan menurut Neji. Jadi, wajar bukan menghindari perbincangan tentang pemuda yang kurang kau sukai dan gadis yang kau benci?

.

Saat Neji kembali, ruang OSIS sudah sunyi tak berpenghuni. Entah ke mana gadis musim semi itu pergi, Neji pun tak peduli—toh Sakura tak mungkin hilang di sekolahnya sendiri. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu duduk di meja kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hyuuga tampan itu untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen penting yang mesti dipilahnya. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya seraya merilekskan tubuh tegapnya yang terasa kaku. Maniknya melirik, mengintip diam-diam jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore itu.

Begitu Neji resmi mengunci ruang OSIS—hendak beranjak pulang—mendadak, seorang gadis berseru memanggil namanya dari arah lapangan. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya penuh konsentrasi pada siluet Sakura yang disirami sinar mentari jingga—cukup silau dari tempatnya berdiri, sebenarnya.

Sakura menyusul Neji dengan berlari-lari kecil mendekati figur pemuda yang masih terpaku di tempat itu—enggan mendekatinya sedikit pun.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sakura menggebu-gebu, berusaha mengendalikan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Yang ditanya cuma melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya bergumam absurd—dan Sakura mengerti betul maksud Neji.

Gadis itu mendengus berat sembari memperbaiki posisi tas selempangnya. Manik _emerald_-nya melirik lapangan basket di bagian timur sekolah sejenak, sebelum menatap Neji lagi dengan penuh harap. "Temani aku sebentar lagi, ya? Aku tida—"

"SAKURA-_SAAAN_~"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, Haruno Sakura langsung mengumpat kesal dengan gerakan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Matanya terpejam paksa lengkap dengan jemarinya yang mengepal erat—merasa nasibnya begitu sial karena tertangkap basah oleh orang yang begitu ingin ia hindari. Jika seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik Sakura tetap di ruang OSIS saja sejak tadi.

Rock Lee menghentikan lari-lari dramatisnya di depan kedua muda-mudi yang diam-diam memprotes kedatangannya dalam hati tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melempar cengiran lebarnya pada Sakura dan Neji yang masih diam membisu di tempat. "Kalian belum pulang?" tanyanya ceria, masih berapi-api seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, Lee-_san_," jawab Sakura lekas, mengulum sedikit senyum untuk pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin ambil resiko untuk menghujam Lee dengan senyum penuh—takut memberikan harapan palsu pada pemuda baik hati itu.

Lee mengangguk mengerti, tatapan mata bulatnya kini mengarah ke _lavender _sang ketua OSIS yang masih bergaya penuh wibawa. "Aku akan pulang sekarang," putus Neji mutlak, tak mengindahkan Sakura yang mati-matian mendelik memohon pertimbangan ke arahnya—tentu saja, Sakura tak ingin ditinggal berdua saja dengan Lee.

Namun, kekerasan kepala Hyuuga Neji sudah terlalu mendominasi. Neji tak bodoh, tentu saja. Jika Lee ada di sini, berarti hanya ada dua dugaan—Tenten sudah pulang duluan atau Tenten ditinggal Lee di suatu tempat. Ya, mengingat Lee memang orang yang sangat gampang teralihkan atensinya jika sudah menyangkut dengan Haruno Sakura—cinta pertamanya—jadi wajar saja jika ia tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Tenten demi Sakura. Semua orang di sekolah juga tahu itu, termasuk Neji tentu saja.

Dengan lagak santainya, Neji beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lee—yang terlihat amat kegirangan bisa berduaan bersama gadis idamannya—dan Sakura—yang mulai depresi berat akibat keputusan sepihak Neji.

.

Tepat pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. Seorang gadis manis bercepol dua sedang sibuk mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sembari duduk bersandar pada kursi kayu di taman belakang sekolah. Bola sepak yang semula ia mainkan asal-asalan bersama Lee sudah ia tendang entah ke mana—kesal akibat ditinggal begitu saja oleh Lee sesaat tadi.

Ya, pemuda hiperaktif itu tadi mendadak berbinar-binar ceria dan langsung berteriak heboh menyusul siluet _senpai _berambut _soft pink_-nya yang sempat melintas cukup jauh dari mereka. Haruno Sakura, Tenten tahu betul siapa dia. Seorang anggota OSIS incaran Lee yang sempat menyita mp3 Tenten—dan sampai sekarang ia belum mengembalikannya.

Sebenarnya Tenten agak kesal pada Sakura. Pasalnya, perempuan yang berada dua tahun di atas tingkatannya itu sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan mp3-nya jika Tenten bersedia memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi, apa? Sampai sekarang pun janjinya belum ia tepati.

Awalnya Tenten ingin memintanya langsung saja pada Sakura—tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura lupa pada janjinya. Tapi, gagasannya itu langsung ia lempar jauh-jauh begitu mendengar Sakura berada di kelas yang sama dengan sang ketua OSIS. Berpapasan dengan Hyuuga Neji sama saja dengan berpapasan dengan masalah—dan Tenten tidak ingin terlibat masalah apapun lagi dengan si Rambut Panjang. Namun, menemui Haruno Sakura di luar kelas memang sangat sulit. Selain karena tradisi senioritas yang melarang keras siswa kelas satu memasuki areal kantin khusus kelas tiga yang membuat Tenten mustahil bertemu dengan Sakura di jam istirahat, perempuan bermarga Haruno itu juga sangat jarang terlihat di jam pulang sekolah seperti sekarang. Ia tipikal siswa yang datang tepat waktu dan pulang tepat waktu—berbanding terbalik dengan Tenten.

Gadis manis itu mendesah pelan, tadi sebenarnya adalah kesempatan emas baginya untuk menemui Sakura. Tapi, begitu melihat Lee yang dengan super semangat berlari mengejar Sakura, gadis itu langsung kehilangan fungsi kerja tubuhnya. Ia tahu Sakura memang sangat spesial di mata Lee. Berhubung Lee dan Tenten memang tetanggaan sejak kecil, jadi tak sulit sama sekali bagi Tenten untuk menilai sejauh mana ketertarikan Lee dengan Sakura. Dan hasil pengamatannya benar-benar membuat Tenten kecewa.

Tenten paham, bagi Lee, ia memang hanyalah sosok adik kecil yang selalu dijaganya. Berhubung kedua orang tua mereka juga cukup dekat satu sama lain. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan kesamaan hobi mereka berdua, olah raga. Tenten yang memang penggemar berat olah raga yang menggunakan alat, dan Lee yang sangat terobsesi pada olah raga apapun.

Gadis berambut gelap itu tersenyum kecut, baru kemarin ia menyadari perasaannya pada Lee tapi sekarang ia sudah harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Lupakan saja mp3-nya, Tenten sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ... bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengubah perasaannya pada Lee kembali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. Tidak berlebihan, tapi cukup kuat untuk disebut sahabat.

Hei, Tenten bukan gadis bodoh yang akan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Lee adalah orang paling keras kepala dan tidak peka yang ia kenal, sangat tidak masuk akal jika Tenten nekad melancarkan strategi untuk mencuri hati Lee padahal pemuda itu sudah jelas-jelas terpikat pada pesona Haruno Sakura. Lebih baik Tenten membunuh perasaannya sekarang dibanding menunda-nundanya kelak, ia tahu hubungan dirinya dan Lee memang tak boleh lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Tenten meringis kecil, merasa dadanya sesak akibat memikirkan segala macam praduga dan kesimpulan yang ia tarik semena-mena itu. Ini keputusannya, dan ia akan konsisten menjalaninya. Melupakan Lee ... dengan harapan agar persahabatan mereka berdua tidak rusak.

Manik _hazel _milik Tenten mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu mencengkram erat-erat rok seragamnya dengan menahan perih. Ia harus bisa melupakan Lee secepat mungkin, putusnya yakin.

Naas, belum sempat bangkit dari duduknya, suara _baritone _dari arah belakang mendadak menginterupsi aksinya.

"Kau punya waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

Hellyeah! Thanks to Nabila Aini yang susah payah menagih fic ini berulang kali via facebook :v *sundul Nabila* tanpa dia, mungkin fic ini gabakal apdet hari ini wkwkwk :v #ditendang

Yosh, sejauh ini gimana? maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, maklum yaaa saya buatnya buru-buru di minggu pagi yang cerah ini :''3 soal kasus NejiTenLee udah keliatan jelas kan? X3 Banyak yang mempertanyakan perihal perasaan mereka bertiga, dan kupikir chapter ini udah merangkup semuanya dengan jelas *ngakak nista* #apaanlo

Gajanji bisa apdet rutin lagi tiap minggu T^T sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya di RL, free-ku cuma di hari minggu aja, maaf ;_; Tapi kuusahain deh ya, mohon bantuan semangatnyaaa T3T

Makasih buat para reviewer, maap gabisa bales atu-atu lewat PM T3T

**GraceAnnesh**: ihihi makasih :3 disini Neji jadi orang yang cukup misterius menurutku :/ gaketebak, dia maunya apaaa juga susah dimengerti wkwk :v Lee suka Tenten? ihihi udah tau doong jawabannya~ XP #plak apdeet ^^

**Minri**: makasih :3 lanjuut ^^

**Fumiyo Nakayama**: disini Nejinya jadi makin gregeeeeet X3 ambigu kan? keliatan banget dia benci ama Tenten, tapi di satu sisi dia juga keliatan care ama Tenten wkwk :v mau lo apasih, Nej? *ngomong sama Neji* *dibyakugan(?)* wkwk, abang Neji terlalu jenius sih, jadi cara mikir otaknya mejik banget XP *kicked* Neji cemburu? :O bagian mana? :v

**Queennara **: wkwkwk, rasa bencii dooong~ wkwk :v samaan Naaar T^T saya juga suka banget, pengen mainin tapi gatau mesti belajar dimana :/ *mikir keras* aarrrr saya juga ngebayanginnya gituuu O/O makasih konkritnyaa, ihihi :3 Neji kan jaim, Nar :v justru karna lagi seru, makanya Hinata syok berat wkwkwk :v iyadooong~ kan Lee selalu ngaku-ngaku jadi rivalnya Neji, tapi gapernah ditanggepin, nanti bakal ditanggepin Neji deh wkwk :v *ngapain spoiler disini* cemburu? bagian manasih? :v kok banyak yang ngira Neji cemburu? ._. apdeeet ^^ itu yang kamu sandera bukan Rin tauk, tapi Haru-chan wkwkwk :v *ngakak cantik di pangkuan Rin*

**Hima Sakusa-chan**: tebak sendiri mmas XP *plak* mending Neji ngelus-ngelus muka daripada ngelus pantat, mmas :''3 *diinjek* ehmasa? *w* serunyaaa~ pengen gitu, seandainya sekolahku sering sepi -_- #curcol

**Rara Takanashi**: bwahahah Neji gitchuu~ *alay detected* Tenten suka sama Neji? kita liat aja nanti *smirk* Lee jadi siapa? :/ Jadi muridnya Guy :3 *salahfokus* apdet ^^

**sasa-hime**: wakakak kamu ketularan Hinata ya? :v *gelindingan*

**Mega dwi**: saya kehabisan kilat T3T apdeeet ^^

**Mina Jasmine**: kamu deg-degan? :O karna saya? :3 *dibekep* maapin diriku Min :'''3 *gelindingan* seperti yang udah kubilang, jadwalku lagi padet-padetnya di RL, cuma punya waktu hari minggu :''3 *ngenes* tapi makasih bangeeet kamu udah rela nungguin sampai ngecek berkali-kali *terjang Mina* T^T FYI, jadwal apdetku cuma tiap sabtu/minggu, cukup cek di hari itu aja, biar garibet :''3 LeeTennya kupikir udah keliatan jelas XP *plak* scene yang itu, rasanya Neji belum suka sama Tenten, dia cuma heran aja, kenapa Tenten keliatan gasenang pas menang, gitu aja kok XP ngebut ria? wkwkwk :v bayangin deh, kalo kamu gasengaja liat sepasang anak manusia yang lagi dua-duaan, kamu juga pasti gapengen ganggu kan? apalagi kalo mereka berdua itu orang yang kurang kamu sukai, pasti bakal eneg dan langsung mau buru-buru cabut :v *ngebela bang Neji* wkwkwk Tenten dari awal juga udah gasuka Neji (tapi bukan berarti dia benci yaaa :3) seperti yang didalam fic, Tenten gapengen cari masalah kalo deket-deket Neji lagi, karna menurut dia selama ini Neji sudah terlalu banyak membawa masalah dalam hidupnya :''3 dan soal adegan nyaris ciuman itu, Tenten sebenarnya gapekasih, dia flat aja gitu pas Neji mulai mendekat nyaris nyosor dia, kan? pikiran Tenten fokus ke pertandingannya, makanya dia kecewa banget pas Neji malah gafokus dan ngalihin perhatian dari dia :v ihihi, saya gamungkin bikin fic NejiTen kalo saya bukan fans mereka :3 *toss kibasan rambut(?)* NTAR MESTI REVIEW LAGIIII XD *maksa* #plak

**Benrina Shinju 2**: ufufu~ iyaniih lagi seneng NejiTen X3 jangan diingetiiiin, In ;A; khusus di fic ini, kita anggep Neji itu masih idup yaa :''3 disini bang Neji normal :v cowok mana coba yang bakal tahan kalo ada di posisi Neji? :v *tawa laknat* gatauuu XP belum ada bayangannya bakal sampai mana, plotnya aja masih kabur :v *gelindingan* ADA YANG KEBERATAN YA KALO FIC INI CHAPTERNYA PANJANG? :/ *nanya sama readers* *dibakar* jangan diingetin utangku, In :'''3 *nangis jerit-jeritan di dada Neji* apdeeet ^^

Author's note-nya keliatan lebih panjang dari ficnya :v *gelindingan ngakak* yosh, butuh semangat kaliaaaaaan, hari-hariku di RL semakin menggila T^T helpmee :''3

REVIEW yaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
